conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Consortium of America
" |national_anthem = |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = America.png |alt_map = |map_caption = |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Lincoln, D.C |latd= | latm= | latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= |largest_city = |official_languages = |demonym = |regional_languages = , , |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Vice President |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = Speaker of the Board |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = Chief Justice |leader_name4 = |legislature = National Board of the Consortium |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_rank = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = |drives_on = |cctld = |iso3166code = |official_website = |calling_code = |vehicle_reg = |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = }} The United Consortium of America '('UCA), commonly refereed to as the United Consortium, Consortia or America ( : Nagkakaisang Kasunduan ng Amerika, : Consortium-Unis d'Amérique, : Consorcio Unidos de América) is a situated partially on the continent, while also holding territory in . Composed of 63 states, one and 6 territories which included the , the , , and the . Its the largest sovereign nation in the world, by total land area, surpassing that of the . The continental Consortium, spans from the to the , encompassing the in the east, the of the interior and the to the west. The and the are the largest waterways of the nation, which flow into the . Several islands form the composition of the Consortium, including the . , and and hold nearly one fourth of the nations total population. According to the Consortium Census, the nations population stands, as of 2015, at 471,618,844, with the most populated state being , it is the most populated nation in the world. Formed in 1947, with the reconstruction of the government after the Axis Invasion of America; the United States underwent several institutional changes that saw the fruition of a feverishly and generation of Americans. was able secure the and the in the 1940's where he launched attacks on American cities of the , and . Several, contribute 's land invasion of the as the ultimate wake up call for the American people, who saw the burned. and his cabinet were able to flee to were he was able to lead the defense against the Axis. In 1945, with the death of Roosevelt, the highest ranking member of the government remaining was John Wilson Sherman who deployed 12 , that designated to destroy several key Axis cities; including and . Sherman declared the United Consortium of America after the bombing, rapidly repelling Axis forces and liberating and Asia by 1948. History Colonial Civil War World War I World War II Formation Franklin Roosevelt moved his cabinet to Indianapolis, Indiana where he lead a government that operated entirely off of the legitimacy of defending the remaining United States. With Roosevelt death later that year, he was succeeded by general John William Sherman who launched the nuclear strikes on key Axis cities. With the loss of nearly the entire elected government in 1946 and the loss of the and leadership with the destruction of with the conducted by the in 1944 and 1945, Sherman resorted to governing the nation with only military administration. Censorship was routinely conducted protect the nations war efforts, and government involvement within the economy was still heavily evident. On July 4th, 1947, with Sherman winning the war saw that reestablishing the government would be necessary. Envisioning an American democracy for the , he concluded that man typically was typically 'consorted' against their will to participate in activities concerning the , and that the new government would be a willing between man and the government through agreement. Promoting growth within , , and ; the states were guaranteed co-governments for the benefits of those who seek to live outside the consort of the government or within the agreement of the government. Known as a Consorted democracy, it applied several ideals inside the dissociated regions. Sherman considered those willing to consort with the government, as equal of the state and that their participation through voting guaranteed representation. States were stripped of their duty to form and the federal government would generate equal constituencies that crossed state borders. Boards, formed of and publicly monitored individuals were given the duty of forming these districts. In 1947, several law professors from , and were given the task and completed it by October 10th. Sherman and his government announced that with the war effort going as plan, that the regions of , the , and would have the chance of joining the United Consortium on the basis of the system. Only Puerto Rico, through applied for co-consortium; guaranteeing non-participating citizens freedom from any government overreach. Several parties formed to fill the void of the former parties, those included; the National Union which developed in the and in , the Antebellum Convention forming in the and the Pacific Convention forming in , the Philippines and the . On November 4th, 1948, the presidential election occurred, with the Pacific Convention electing Howard Gerald Manor as the first President of the Consortium. Along with the presidential election, the first election occurred with the Board of Representatives, who gave the Antebellum Convention a slight majority against the split National Union and Pacific Convention. Electing 700 board members, the elected government constructed the National Charter of the Consortium which designated the political structure, duties of the President the legislature and the creation of a national court. Sherman, along with his military government observed the process and guided the members of the board to avoid unreasonable and power hungry insight. were given special privilege within the government; which allowed for political donations, but were subject to public and board questioning. Corporations, those who abide with the consorted consent with the government, registered with the American Corporate Consortium which designated government cooperation and authority in reasonable jurisdiction. Within the President's cabinet, the Corporate Consortium is given a role, the Secretary of General Affairs. Manor, effectively was seen as a interim president, that was set to establish the governmental duties of all the departments and courts. Within the legislator this, the Antebellum Convention sought to reinforce as legally binding within the southern states. Several members of the party sought out to establish the south as a non-consorting region with the country, and allow business to freely practice discriminatory activities. , who was registered as a consorted member of the government was detained and executed under reasonable suspicion of and plotting . Within the Charter, several provisions declared that the regions predesignated or that entered as non-consorted states could be the only ones. Several southern leaders pushed for the , but failed after black voters turned out in droves to prevent the action. In 1952, Manor won his second election with small margins whenever the National Union ran their own candidate, . Manor and his Pacific Convention began supporting , along with ideals associated with the ; dwindling support with the religious left. Although the Pacific Convention won the plurality of the seats on the Board, the Antebellum Convention and National Union formed the Eastern Coalition that would rule the nation's legislature for the next 40 years. Manor began to softening several occupational policies concerning Japan and Germany. Within the , he supported the on redeveloping the Soviet economy.The claimed in 1954 that Manor acted as "...President of the world, not the President of America." His approval diminished extensively whenever he his wife of 34 years, he was also became involved with support the Pacific Order of the Grove which supported . In 1956, the Consortium underwent a powerful wave that saw an era of global dominance. was selected as the candidate for the Eastern Coalition, although he was from the Western United States. Pushing the United States into an era of , he garnered heavy support in the nations most influential areas and began reinstating the . Support for diminished and the state overturned most of its assets to private institutions; with the taking control of nearly 70% of the schools. Support for the grew exponentially during the Goldwater presidency; with the Eastern Coalition formally embracing the ideology in 1958. Goldwater invaded and , increased military presences in the former Soviet Union and Europe. In 1959, Goldwater ordered the dissolution of all communist and socialist groups and began combatant operations in fighting violent parties. Known as the Soviet Insurgency; several global campaigns occurred, with the as being the face of American operations. Goldwater promoted less involvement with the Corporate Consortium, promoting lower taxes and dissolved . In 1960, Goldwater and the Eastern Coalition began answering intensive questioning by several boards for their association with companies but through political pressure such inquisitions were ceased whenever associated with socialism. Goldwater prevented the completion of the through federal means and gave the project to private investors. attempted to break the Eastern Coalition in 1960, attempting to realign with with the Pacific Convention but was unsuccessful and lost the parties nomination against Goldwater. became influential in United States politics and became an adviser to Goldwater during the 1960 election and helped him push an incredibly powerful new ideology in America. became increasingly ever demonized, but in 1961 the state renounced its ability to issue . Laws concerning were completely abolished, although many companies demanded total sobriety. Technological advancements, medical research and exploration exploded during the 60's, and the economy bloomed. In 1964, Goldwater ran for a third term, and promised to continue to protect the as the ideology of the people. Corporate subsidies were discontinued, claiming it as welfare for companies. Threatening to move industry to more favorable economic climates, the imploded and membership within labor unions decreased dramatically. With nearly a decade of without the downside of a or , the countries affluent continuously supported Nationalized Consortium, which would bring fourth the , removing the governments ability to produce taxation claiming that . On June 16th, the Reformation of Government Act was passed which formed the office as purely an agency to protect the ideology of non-aggression, supporting the choice of man and the courts. flourished in the 1970's in due support of Ayn Rand's pursuit of , and private employment reached is greatest extent. , who served as Vice-President of the Consortium for Barry Goldwater for his last two terms in the presidency, won the nomination of the National Convention and continued the protection of the ideology of the former government, although was supportive of the . In support of the , several corporations sought to protect the sobriety of the working class and began employing former soldiers by funding the Consortium Corps began investigating its employees. Land became consolidated by several corporations, who found that was a safer and more profitable option. Through the late 80's and 90's corporate control became increasingly powerful, with only simple courts to protect the rights of the people. Along with the National Convention, the libertarian ideology was engraved into the constitution was prohibited democracy or law from taking away the rights of man; effectively removing the ability to amend. Contemporary Economy Government & politics Economy Geography Culture Demographics